Un nuevo despertar para mi
by Alairean
Summary: Cuenta la transformación de Esme, junto a Carlisle y Edward, y todo lo que vino después. "Di mi primer paso, sin mirar abajo, siempre al horizonte, luego di el último."
1. Chapter 1

El viento me removía los cabellos. Movia los dedos de mis pies, sentia la tierra debajo de mi. Miraba al horizonte, en donde la línea del mar y del cielo se perdía. No iba a negar que aquella vista era hermosa, pero ahora mismo a mi nada me lo parecía. Inspire profundamente. No dudaba, sabia qué era lo que quería. Di mi primer paso, sin mirar abajo, siempre al horizonte, luego di el último. Mi cuerpo cayo y yo solo deseaba que impactara ya contra el pequeño trozo de tierra que había. Durante toda la bajada estuve pensando en mi bebé, le pedía perdón. Luego, impacté

Me dolia tanto que deje de respirar. Abri los ojos en intente no respirar pero mi cuerpo tomo el control, negándose a morir, y respiré. Habia pensado, asegurado, que desde tanta altura era imposible quedar con vida ¿Qué hacía yo despierta? Una parte de mi pensó que era lo que me merecía, por dejar que muriese mi hijo, porque yo era su madre y lo tendría que haber salvado, costase lo que costase.

_Morir seria demasiado fácil, vivir sería lo duro y agonizante_-pensé

Note debajo de mi como algo fluía y me mojaba el cabello ¿Por qué no me moria? Cerre los ojos y la negrura me engullo. Por fin, por fin llegaría mi descanso y me reuniría con mi hijo. Esta vez no dejaría que nada le pasase

*****

De súbito me desperté, ¿era este el infierno? Entonces ¿no iria al cielo con mi bebé? Pero el si estaría allí, a salvo ¿no? No me importaba quedarme condenada al infierno si mi pequeño estuviese a salvo. Abri los ojos con temor y cuidado, quizás me encontrara al mismo diablo esperándome.

Para ser el infierno se parecía bastante a una habitación normal de alguna casa. Vi a un muchacho mirándome, tan blanco como la nieve. Él no podía ser el diablo, es más, no podía tener nada que ver con él.

Creí que me estaba pidiendo perdón con la mirada pero no me dio tempo a pensar mas. No me habia fijado en que alguien tenia su pecho sobre mi y tenia su cabeza entre la mia y mi hombro. Antes de poder levantarme o quejarme sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cuello.

Chillé, chillé tan fuerte como pude, movi mis piernas y grite más, mucho mas fuerte por el dolor que me causaba moverlas. Intenté mover mis manos pero el hombre que habia estado sobre mi me cogió de las muñecas. Yo seguí gritando.

-No te muevas, se que es difícil, pero te dolerá menos, confía en mi

Mientras gritaba mire al hombre que me habia dicho eso. Yo…yo le conocía. Él me había curado hace años. Él…no pude seguir con mi planteamiento, algo comenzó a arder dentro de mi.

¿Dónde estaba yo para que me pasase esto? El infierno sería mucho mejor que esto, seguro. Carlisle me miró con la disculpa escrita en sus facciones. Aun recordaba su nombre, sabia que recordaba el momento en el que me curo mi pierna, pero mi mente estaba sumergida en aquel fuego inexistente realmente, a no ser que de vedad se estuviera quemando el edificio y no lo supiera.

Los dos hombre siguieron conmigo durante un buen rato. Quizás hubiesen sido horas o días o hasta minutos. Yo no pensaba en eso, yo solo rezaba para que todo se terminara. ¿Es que no me había valido con la muerte de mi hijo y mi propia muerte, que también después de muerta tendría que pasarlo mal? Quizás es que así fuese la muerte para los que se suicidan. Pero yo había perdido a lo único que quería en mi vida ¿No podía tener piedad y devolverme al infierno? Tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en puños, que aunque me dolían no era nada comparado al dolor interno. Intentaba no moverme, pero alguna vez que otra me sacudia. Lo que realmente me costaba era no gritar, no chillar blasfemia tras blasfemia. Sobre todo porque la primera vez que no pude contenerme abrí los ojos y vi a Carlisle tan apenado y culpable que me odié a mi misma.

Carlisle no había quitado sus manos de mis muñecas. Yo las sentía tan frias como el viento en un dia invernal, no, más frias aun. Pero justifiqué eso a mi temperatura. ¡Estaba ardiendo! Todo lo que tocara me parecería helado.

-Esme, volveré en unas horas, no estarás sola, todo ira bien. Tranquila, confía en mi.

Abrí los ojos, pestañeando varias veces, y vi como la figura de Carlisle salía de la estancia. Eche en falta el contacto frio en las muñecas. El muchacho que habia visto al principio y que no se habia movido desde que lo vi me cogió de las muñecas, y lo agradecí.

Me esforcé de nuevo en no gritar. Sentí un dolor diferente en las piernas. El fuego con la misma intensidad, incluso podía jurar que con más, pero era como si ejercieran presión contra mis piernas, poniéndolas en su sitio. Luego, el fuego se avivó más en todo mi cuerpo. Chillé de pura agonía. Abrí los ojos, pestañeando de nuevo y vi al chico mirándome.

-Tus huesos se están uniendo- me explico.

¿Se están uniendo? ¿Cómo?¿Es que tengo huesos? Los espectros o las cenizas, como seguramente yo estaba, no tenia huesos. Yo estaba muerta…¿no?

-No, Esme, no estás muerta.- chillé de nuevo, por el fuego y la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabia él mi nombre? ¿Y por qué yo no estaba muerta? ¿Cómo habia contestado a la pregunta de mi mente?

-Tienes demasiadas preguntas para estar en fase de cambio. – dijo él. – Siento hacerte esperar, pero algunas de tus preguntas quiere contestártelas Carlisle. Yo soy Edward.

No chillé, aunque cada vez doliera más que al principio, pero estaba tan atónita que no se por cuanto tiempo dejé que el fuego me quemara sin resistencia. ¿Qué preguntas podría contestarme él? Habia dicho algunas asi que…

-Sí que puedo contestarte algunas. Creo que la que más te interesa, y la que puedo serte de ayuda es como puedo contestar a las preguntas que no has formulado. Quizás te asustes. Yo tengo el don de leer mentes Esme

El fuego aumentó de temperatura en el momento en que él me dijo esto. Intente alejarme de él pero no podía, sus manos sujetaban mis muñecas. ¿Qué tipo de infierno era este?

-No Esme, no estás muerta, estás…viva. - ¿por qué titubeaba? – me temo que no puedo contarte más.

Su voz me relajaba, dentro de mis posibilidades, claro. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y lo miré a la cara. ¿Qué me está pasando? Me miró con tristeza y perdón.

-Estás…efectuando un cambio.

Quería llorar pero estaba segura de que mis lagrimas se evaporarían si saliese al exterior. Dudaba si podrían salir. Edward me habló durante todo el tiempo, mas yo en muchas ocasiones no le prestaba atención, aunque si que lo oía de fondo, y me alegré de que no parara, era un consuelo no sentirse sola. Pensé en casi todo momento en mi bebe, en donde se encontraría él ahora, incluso, me dije a mi misma que me hubiera gustado que mi hijo se hubiera convertido en el joven y amigable Edward. No miré al chico que tenia a mi lado cuando pensé en esto.

Era consciente de cada llama en mi interior, pero me obligué en pensar en mi bebé o en la historia que me estaba contando Edward.

-…quería ser soldado…-

El tiempo pasó, Edward no dejó de hablar en ningún momento, y yo se lo agradecía. Tampoco apartó sus manos de mis muñecas, hasta que ya no sentí el contacto frío.

"¿Cómo está?" oí a duras penas.

"Creo que aun le queda un dia" – quería llamarlos, pedirle a Edward que me siguiera hablando, y cuando despegué los labios y me dispuse a hablar un chillido salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

-Esme –dijo una voz. Otra vez volví a sentir un contacto frio en mis muñecas. Abrí los ojos y vi a Carlisle. Creo que nunca vi a alguien tan hermoso y preocupado a la vez.- te pondrás bien, confía en mi.

Me maravillé de su voz. Si la de Edward me parecía hermosa y tranquilizadora, la de Carlisle no podía comparársele. Era como si todo lo buena que existiera estuviese en su voz.

-Háblale Carlisle. – dijo Edward desde alguna parte. – Creo que tiene algunas preguntas para ti.

Quería hablarle, pero esta vez no abrí mi boca, por temor a los gritos. Carlisle me hablo de donde trabajaba y de cómo le habia ido el día. No era lo que más me interesaba, pero me gustaba que me lo contara.

Las llamas volvieron a subir en intensidad.

-Y…¿Qué quiere saber Edward?

-Por qué no está muerta.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me encontré con uno ojos dorados mirándome, me olvide por unos segundos del fuego. Luego, volvió con más violencia y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-Te recogieron cuando estabas inconsciente después de caerte, pensaron que estabas muerta y te llevaron a la morgue. Después yo te encontré

Pero yo no me habia caído…me había tirado. ¿Él no lo sabía?

-Carlisle ella no – _¡no se lo digas!_ Pensé.- sabe que le está pasando, porque está ardiendo.

¿Qué pensaría Carlisle si sabía que yo era una cobarde que había intentado suicidarme? No quería darle esa impresión.

-Esme…no se si ahora sería un buen momento para contártelo.

Quería que fuese ahora. Tenía que seguir hablando, o sino todo sería peor de lo que era ya. Note como el fuego se concentraba de una manera diferente en mi pecho. Creí que la temperatura y la intensidad no podría subir. Me equivocaba. Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

-Esme te estás convirtiendo en…serás un vampiro.

Igual que me había pasado antes, deje que el fuego me quemara sin intentar retorcerme o presentar lucha contra él. Después de lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo, abrí los ojos.

Carlisle me miraba, sin quitar su cara de sufrimiento, con Edward atrás. Los dos fijándose en mi cara. Yo no podía convertirme en ese monstruo, en algo tan aterrador y roba vidas como eso. ¿Era este mi castigo por qué no pude salvar a mi bebé? Me lo merecía.

-Pero Esme – dijo Edward- no somos como tu crees. Nosotros somos diferentes, nosotros no matamos.

Eso era imposible, según las miles de historias los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana ¿Cómo no van a matar si necesitan ese sustento para vivir?

-No solo podemos alimentarnos de sangre humana, también de animales. Eso nos hace –

-Edward – dijo Carlisle en tono serio. Abrí inmediatamente los ojos y vi lo que nunca creí posible: un rostro tan perfecto descompuesto por la tristeza. ¿Se sentía así por mi? – este no es el momento. Esme, deja que pase el dolor y luego podrás decidir.

¿Decidir sobre qué? Una oleada de calor se agolpó en mi corazón, haciéndome que me moviera. Grité, pero contuve el grito en cuanto pude.

Las horas, minutos, segundos o lo que fuese que durara esta tortura pasaron. Habia oído a Edward decir que me quedaba un día. Un día para que se acabara todo esto ¿no? El joven ya no estaba con nosotros.

Carlisle no se separó de mi desde que vino. Si no tenía sus manos sobre mis muñecas las tenia sobre mis pómulos, o las pasaba por mi cabello. Adoré el tacto, no por el alivio de tocar algo que no estuviese ardiendo, sino porque era _su_ tacto

De nuevo, el calor se intensificó. Habia dejado de pensar que alguna vez pararía, que habría un máximo. Oí a mi corazón, bombeando a más velocidad y el fuego subir de tempeatura. Podia sentir los dedos de los pies y de las manos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando ahora?

Edward volvió a la sala y se puso al lado de Carlisle. El corazón me bailaba a mil por hora. Parecía que todo el calor que habia carbonizado mi cuerpo se encogiera y se mantuviera en mi corazón. Apreté más mis manos y me encontré sujeta a la mano de Carlisle. Apreté y apreté hasta que los nudillos me dolieron tanto como cuando se estaban quemando. Mi corazón seguía retumbando dentro de mi hasta que, como con una adiós, se despidió y no volvió a sonar más. Con su último retumbar habia llevado mi espalda hacia arriba para luego dejarme caer pesadamente sobre lo que, ahora notaba, una cama.

Ahora ya nada quemaba, la mano de Carlisle estaba a mi temperatura, y aunque antes necesitaba esa mano por otras cuestiones, ahora la necesitaba tanto como antes, y no tenía muy claro por qué.

-Hola Esme – me saludó Carlisle con una sonrisa. Me quedé allí quieta, viendo su cara. Era como si el mejor pintor del mundo la hubiera dibujado. Era tan perfecta que dude de si seria de esta tierra. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto. Tragué y me mordí el labio…estaba…hambrienta

-Sedienta lo define mejor- miré a Edward, aun cautivada por la belleza de Carlisle. Tampoco él se quedaba lejos de la hermosura de Carlisle, aunque no tenia nada que ver lo que sentía cuando miraba al joven Edward que a Carlisle.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que explicarte, Esme. ¿Me acompañas?

Él se levantó y me ofreció su mano. Yo la cogí con sumo gusto, y me llevaron a la solución de mis preguntas.

* * *

Esme me enternece tanto. Odio lo que tuvo que pasar, ella es tan buena que no se lo merece. Me encanta Esme =D

¡Déjenme sus Reviews! ¡Por favoooor! =D

_Un beso ¡Gracias por leer!_

aL.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclairmer: ¡Todos lo personajes son de Meyer!_

_

* * *

_

Supongo que se preguntaran qué hago aquí si esto solo era un solo capítulo, pero _Elyta_ me dio el pie para que escribiera más. Así que no sé cuan largo se me hará (así que tendré que cambiar el estado del fic xD), pero me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me está gustando escribirlo. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Era de noche cuando me levanté de la cama. Carlisle me había llevado a otra habitación, haciendo que me olvidara instantáneamente de mi lecho ardiente y el dolor que había padecido durante el tiempo en el que estuve en él. El joven Edward caminaba detrás de mi, sin hacer el mínimo ruido. La mano blanca que pertenecía al hombre que, en los años de mi juventud, curó mi pierna fracturada se aferraba a la mía llevándome de un lado a otro sin que yo opusiera resistencia alguna. Caminaba dejando todo mi peso en los talones, como si fuese una de esas muñequitas de tela que fácilmente pueden dirigirse gracias a una fuerza externa. Miraba a mi alrededor y veía paredes llenas de luminosidad, una lámpara que desprendía un color fuera de lo normal, una mesa con algunas grietas en la parte más a lejana de donde yo estaba, una mancha casi invisible en la funda del sofá pero, al mismo tiempo, no veía nada, porque me estaba encerrando en mí misma, como nunca lo hice, y tan solo me preguntaba una cosa: ¿En qué me he convertido?

Carlisle paró de andar y, así, yo y Edward también. Se volvió hacia mi y me miró. Pero yo seguía dentro de mí, preguntándome la misma pregunta una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta que me calmara.

-Siéntate Esme. - La habitación era cuadrada. En uno de los laterales había una mesa de madera rústica, algo desgastada por el paso de los años, en donde se acumulaban hojas y hojas. Frente a ese mueble, justo donde estábamos ahora los tres, había dos pequeños sofás.

Edward se sentó al lado de Carlisle mientras que él me indicaba que me sentase frente a ellos en el segundo sillón.

Ambos me miraron, aunque uno de ellos se mostraba más impaciente porque yo hablara.

Intenté hacerlo, pero comprobé que no podía. Recordaba los gritos que producía mi garganta cuando abría mis labios, la cara de preocupación de Carlisle mientras miraba como agonizaba de dolor. Y, aunque sabía que el dolor había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, un miedo irracional me había llevado, porque siéndome sincera, sabía la respuesta de la pregunta que me inquietaba, y estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Pero prefería no creer en ello, esconder esa aberrante idea bajo una lámina de ignorancia.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y sus miradas parecían comprenderse, como si sus pupilas tuvieran un lenguaje secreto al que nadie pudiera acceder. Y entonces sus miradas se redujeron a mi.

-Esme, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te preocupa?

La voz de Carlisle, por mucho que influyera en mi cuerpo, tratando de calmarme, no hizo ningún efecto en mí y seguí manteniendo mis labios cerrados.

Carlisle adelantó su mano hasta situarla sobre la mía. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el tono de mi piel era el mismo que el de Carlisle. Aparté la mano, dejando atrás la idea de disfrazar la verdad para darme de bruces con ella. No, no podía ser así, yo no podía ser un…

La vida, incluso para una persona como yo, no podía ser tan cruel, no podía dejar que me hubiese convertido…en un demonio de las oscuridades, que arranca los corazones a mujeres y niños, que mancilla la reputación de una familia, que bebe de otros seres humanos, que bebe lo que una vez corrió por sus venas, ahora vacías. ¡Yo no podía ser así! Incluso después de haber dejado a mi niño en el Más Allá. ¡Hubiera preferido ser la esclava del propio Lucifer antes de ser esto!, una mujer sin alma, con vida eterna que es encadenada a instintos básicos sin los cuales no puede subsistir.

Mi boca se llenó de un líquido bien parecido a la saliva, como hace un hambriento al ver la comida de un agraciado, y sin quererlo mi lengua recorrió mis labios, lamiéndolos de pura sed.

-Carlisle- dijo Edward, acercándose a él.- necesita beber.

Ignoré lo que Edward decía porque mi atención estaba en mi boca, mi garganta y la dura sensación que cada vez crecía más y más dentro de mí.

Él miró a Edward y afirmó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió con paso lento hasta la puerta y finalmente desapareció.

Edward me seguía mirando, como si estuviese esperando algo. Había olvidado que podía estar dentro de mi mente. Pero, aun así, aunque no hiciera falta que yo hablara, no pude pensar una pregunta concreta.

-Deja que Carlisle y yo te ayudemos.

¿Cómo iban a ayudarme? Nadie, divino o no, podría ayudarme. Porque yo ya no era humana y la fuerza divina me renegaría por lo que me había convertido.

-No somos los demonios que las leyendas cuentan, te lo aseguro. No corrompemos a nadie, no hacemos daño al indefenso, ni, incluso, a quién de verdad se lo merece.

Me estrujé las sienes, porque aunque la conversación hacía que parte de mi mente, ahora mucho más extensa de lo que yo recordaba, se detuviera y no pensara en otra cosa, casi todo el centro de atención seguía en esa llama de mi interior que dependía del líquido rojo del que tendría que vivir. No,pensaba, no beberé hasta que muera con una sonrisa por haber vencido a esta infernal pesadilla.

Edward contrajo los labios. Supe que no quería que yo me percatara de su expresión, pues dirigió su cara al suelo y sus manos, que habían tomado forma de puños, estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Le miré con la cara espantada, intentando no pensar en lo que quería decir aquella expresión junto a mi pensamiento. En ese momento noté como algo subía por mi garganta, pero no era el ansío de algo que, desde ese momento, me tenía prohibido, sino la angustia por saber que no moriría.

-No.- dijo Edward.- No podrás satisfacer tu deseo, pues no podrás morir de esa forma. - Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró de una forma que hizo que simpatizara más con él.-Lo siento.

Su voz trasmitía una pena real, nada comparado a esa tristeza que se siente por una persona desconocida que lo está pasando mal, sino más parecido a como alguien consuela a otro alguien por una razón que comparten.

Me hubiera gustado acercarme y dejar que él me abrazara, mientras yo también lo hacía pero no pude. Ni siquiera ahora hablé y lo menos que pude hacer fue forzarme para pensar algo claro: No te preocupes Edward.

Cerró los ojos en forma de asentimiento.

Carlisle entró con una taza del color de la tierra en sus manos, se acercó y se sentó a lado de Edward pero algo más cercano a mí.

-Ten.- me dijo, seguido de una profunda respiración que luego contuvo.- Esto te ayudará a mitigar tu sed.

Me acercó la taza, no podía ver qué contenía en el interior, pero desde ahí salían hebras de humo que se retorcían frente a mi.

Mi lengua salió sin que yo pudiera remediarlo y saboreé el sabor de mis labios secos una vez más. Me daba cuenta de que aquella quemazón en mi garganta me ordenaba que cogiese el vaso e inundara mi cuerpo con el líquido del interior.

-Esme, necesitas calmar la sed. - Carlisle me miró mientras me acercaba más la taza y no tuve valor para ver qué había dentro, aunque ya debería saberlo.- Esme…

Pasé así, mirando a los ojos de Carlisle, durante minutos, pensando en que no debía mirar lo que me mostraba, que no debería caer en esa diabólica tentación, pero después de poco tiempo no pude más y bajé la mirada hasta ver el líquido rojo dentro de aquella taza. Mis ojos se agrandaron, mi lengua volvía a recorrer mis labios de pura agonía y mi garganta parecía que estaba dispuesta a salir de mi para fundirse con el líquido que habría sido sustraído de una persona que nada tenía que ver conmigo. Mis manos agarraron el vaso sin que yo lo hubiese pensado y ese preciso movimiento fue el que hizo que estallara, porque no iba a permitir que lo que era a partir de este día controlara mi cuerpo.

Azoté la taza, haciéndola volcar. La sangre salió volando hasta caer al suelo, impregnando un aroma que yo nunca pude oler. Mis piernas se adelantaron sin que yo lo pensara y me contemplé arrodillada, lamiendo el líquido sobre el suelo. La imagen me espantó tanto que me detuve en seco, y luego, salí corriendo.

* * *

Lo primero es lo primero: _danny ardila, Ann.-Stryder, JuneCullen, flakisss, BarbieHaleBlack, Ducky'sgirl4ever, Elyta_. Son estupendas, ¡gracias por sus Reviews!

Ojalá que me dejaran más Reviews, ¡díganme lo que piensan! En unos días subiré la continuación :D

_¡Gracias! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Nunca había creído la historia de que el Diablo le otorgaba a sus súbditos el poder del vuelo, pero desde el momento en el que decidí salir de la habitación creí en la vieja historia. Porque cuando una comprueba una cosa por experiencia propia no tiene más remedio que creerlo. Mis pies se deslizaban fácil y rápidamente por el suelo, más rápido que el más veloz de los guepardos. Salí de la habitación y busqué la salida; tenía que salir de esa casa endemoniada. Quizás todo había sido una broma, quizás, cuando saliera de aquí todo se volvería negro y entonces despertaría en el hospital. Escuché a Carlisle decirle a Edward que me atrapara tan cerca de mi que creía que los dos estaban detrás mía, pero cuando miré tan solo estaba yo. Encontré la puerta, la abrí y salí. Los brazos de Edward me atraparon y me levantaron. Comencé a gritar pero una de sus manos se puso sobre mi boca, impidiendo que yo llamara la atención de los vecinos. _¿Por qué, Edward? Déjame salir de aquí. ¡Yo no soy como vosotros!_ Me vi de vuelta a la habitación donde había estado quemándome en vida. Carlisle estaba sentado en una silla con sus codos en las rodillas y una de sus manos sujetando su cabeza. Dejé de patalear en cuanto lo vi. Edward me soltó y me dejó sobre el suelo suavemente. Me sentía terriblemente pesada sobre mis pies mientras veía como Carlisle alzaba la cabeza y me miraba suplicándome que le dejase ayudarme. Me acerqué a él y, mientras lo hacía oía los pasos de Edward alejándose. Me senté a su lado, justo en la esquina de la cama.

-No has hablado desde que despertaste.

-No lo he hecho por temor.- Mi mano tocó mi cuello, no por el urgente ansío de algo que apagara la tormentosa quemazón, sino por el tono de mi voz. Era mucho más melódico que antes, y algo más agudo.

-Hay cosas que han cambiado, Esme.- Afirmé con la cabeza, porque no me atrevía a escuchar de nuevo esa voz extraña que salía de mí.

-Y te las explicaré, te ayudaré, pero primero deberías saciarte.

No iba a ir a ninguna parte si me negaba a hablar, si intentaba escapar, así que me tragué todos mis temores y hablé, pensando en que así era mi voz de hoy en adelante.

-No voy a beber sangre de nadie. No mataré Carlisle.

Él sonrió tiernamente mientras me miraba. Yo no entendía por qué lo hacía pero disfruté al verlo.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. Ni yo ni Edward necesitamos sangre humana para seguir viviendo.

Me quedé callada, porque no podía entenderlo.

-¿De qué…-no pude seguir, tenía un pequeño temor por saber más cosas sobre lo que yo era ahora.

-¿De qué nos alimentamos? De sangre de animal. - No sé si mi cara reflejaría el alivio que sentía por dentro, pero me sentía…bien. Porque al decir eso, Carlisle me había liberado de un dolor interno.- No sé si tienes algún inconveniente con eso.

-No, Carlisle.- dije sonriendo.- Entonces, el vaso de antes…

-Era sangre de animal.

-Vaya...

-Sí…y eso me vuelve a recordar que es primordial que te alimentes.

Me volví a quedar muda. Era un alivio saber, dentro de lo que cabe, que no iba a tener que matar a nadie y eso me hacia un poquito menos desgraciada, pero aun así, no me veía preparada para beber…sangre.

Edward apareció por la puerta con un vaso de color azul oscuro, tanto que me impedía ver de qué color era el líquido del interior, aunque, por supuesto, yo ya sabía qué era. Edward le entregó el vaso y luego se marchó y se sentó en una silla, cogió un libro, supuse, y estuvo en silencio.

-¿Esme?- volví toda mi atención en él, olvidándome de Edward, del olor a sangre que provenía de la habitación continua, de los perros abandonados que atravesaban la calle en ese momento.

Me entregó el vaso y yo dejé de respirar, porque tenía miedo y repulsión pero la garganta me ardía.

-No puedo hacerlo- dije, expulsando el oxígeno que había cogido. Pero mis manos se iban acercando el vaso lentamente a los labios.

-Cierra los ojos - cuando los tuve cerrados la mano de Carlisle se puso sobre una de las mías y me acercó el vaso a la cara, justo debajo de mi nariz. - Respira. - y cuando lo hice una llamarada atravesó mi cuerpo- ¿Qué hueles?

-Es…-dije mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca, me había olvidado del asco, de los prejuicios, en cuanto tuve la sangre tan cerca de mí- Parece apetecible.

-Adelante.

Incliné el vaso y la punta de mis labios se humedeció, mi lengua repasó la piel mojada y luego no pude contenerme. Sentía cómo bajaba por la garganta y me llenaba desde la cabeza a los pies, como si estuviese rellenando el hueco que aquel fuego había dejado dentro de mí. No sé cuando había aparecido otro vaso en las manos de Carlisle, porque había jurado que no se había movido de allí en todo el tiempo, pero no me importó mucho cuando se me acabó el primer vaso y comencé con ese. Con cada sorbo, me sentía más cálida, e incluso podía decir que rejuvenecía con cada gota. Me pregunté si sería Edward el que traería aquellos vasos de sangre cuando comencé el quinto. O quizás, igual que el joven Edward tenía aquella particularidad de leer el pensamiento ajeno, Carlisle pudiese hacer aparecer cosas.

La última gota resbaló por mi lengua, desapareciendo rápidamente y esta vez no hizo falta un sexto vaso, pues me sentía bien; había dejado muy atrás el ardor.

Levanté los párpados y vi que Carlisle me miraba fijamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? - mi mente volvió a su posición inicial. Haberme alimentado había provocado que mi mente se hubiera concentrado casi en su totalidad en el líquido rojo, sin que nada más me importase más que eso.

Miré mis manos, que sostenían un vaso -esta vez transparente- con un cierto color rojizo.

Mis manos se dirigieron directamente a mi boca, dejando el vaso caer. Carlisle, con un elegante movimiento, logró cogerlo antes de que se hiciera añicos.

-¿Qué he hecho? - susurré muy bajo, asustada.

-Esme, no hay de qué preocuparse…

-Dios bendito.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Esta no soy yo- me miré las manos, porque no creía que hubiese podido hacer aquello, fuese o no de una persona, había bebido sangre, ¡sangre, Dios mío!

Empecé a respirar a mayor velocidad y creí que mi corazón iba a estallar de pura agonía, pero no oía ni un solo latido. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho izquierdo: no notaba ningún movimiento. ¡No tenía corazón!

El fuego…comencé a pensar, el fuego se lo ha llevado. ¡Se lo ha llevado todo! Y ahora, ahora tengo que llenar su hueco con sangre. ¡Soy una asquerosa vam…, pero no pude acabar aquella palabra.

Sentí la necesidad de volver a escapar de allí, como si el mero echo de salir por la puerta me hiciese de nuevo humana.

-Carlisle…-mis manos temblaban y me respiración no había cedido su ritmo- Necesito…yo necesito…

-Vámonos de aquí - dijo él.

Me cogió de las manos y me guió por la casa; no vi a Edward mientras salíamos.

* * *

_**Barbie Hale Black**_ ( estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Carlisle está muy apenado por lo que está pasando Esme, ¡me da más penita! Y sobre lo que se formará entre Esme y Edward, bueno, más a delante verás el acuerdo que hay entre ellos...¡no digo más! :D) y _**BlissVmpKr **_( Es que no tengo msn! me cambié de ordenador y tengo que bajarme la aplicación, pero tarda tanto que me desespero...Sí, lo de las lluvias sale en las noticias ¡ y siempre que lo veo estoy toda nerviosa por si sale tu nombre! Es una tontería así de grande, pero me preocupo xD) son TAN, TAN, ¡TAN! adorables. Muchísimas gracias por dejar los Reviews, porque los necesitaba,

me gusta saber si os parece una buena idea que lo continúe.

Sobre el **próximo capi**...creo que os gustara (por ahora es mi favorito), por como a terminado este capitulo podréis saber más o menos qué pasará en el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No paseábamos, mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Cuando salí de la casa cerré los ojos fuertemente; realmente tenía la absurda idea de que esto era una pesadilla. Pero lo único que noté fue que mis pies dejaban el suelo y los brazos de Carlisle me sujetaban sin ningún esfuerzo mientras nos movíamos. Abrí los ojos y le vi observándome.

-No te asustes - me susurró, cuando apartó la mirada de la mía. Dirigí mi mirada a mi alrededor y mi cuerpo se paralizó durante un segundo.

¡Estábamos en la azotea! Y pasábamos de casa en casa con total facilidad. Supe que Carlisle esperaba que yo gritase o me asustara, pero simplemente le dejé correr a esa velocidad vertiginosa - que, aunque fuese tremendamente rápido, yo podía ver todos los detalles de mi alrededor claramente- mientras le observaba.

No había cambiado en nada, con el mismo pelo rubio, con esos ojos que podían transmitirme tanto…seguía siendo el doctor de hace 10 años…el mismo…¿para ese entonces, él habría sido inmortal?

Nos alejábamos de la ciudad y pronto estábamos sentados bajo la copa de un árbol. Carlisle hizo amago de quitarse la chaqueta para ponerla en el suelo y que no me manchara el vestido -que, ya de por sí, estaba bastante sucio- pero enseguida lo rechacé.

-No quiero que pases frío.- le dije, aunque yo no lo tenía para nada. Carlisle me sonrío tiernamente mientras nos sentábamos juntos, brazo junto a brazo- ¿Qué pasa? - le dije, sonriendo un poco. Me animaba verle contento, me hacía olvidar, entraba en un mundo sin complicaciones.

-Es…bueno, nunca más tendrás frío.

-¿Cómo?

-Todos nosotros somos…fríos, así que la temperatura del ambiente, por muy fresca que sea, no nos hace sentir el frío que sentíamos antes. - me toqué las manos, me sentía igual de cálida que antes.

Miré a Carlisle sin comprender y con algo de lentitud le cogí de la mano y comprobé que él también era cálido.

-No lo entiendo, ni tú ni yo somos fríos.

-No lo notas porque yo estoy a la misma temperatura que tú, pero un humano sí puede notarlo. Hay que tener cuidado.

Me quedé callada durante un momento. Un humano saldría corriendo si viera qué soy, cualquiera que me tocase sabría que mi cuerpo, que yo misma, ya no es normal. Aunque no concebía a nadie que me quisiera tocar, pues a nadie tenía.

-¿Qué te atormenta Esme?- dijo Carlisle. Aparté mi mano de la suya, pues no la había movido de su sitio al comprobar su temperatura. Él volvió a cogerla entre sus manos y se la llevó a sus labios. El aire que salía de su boca impactaba contra mi piel, haciendo que mi cabeza girase hacia su dirección y que dentro de mi estallasen sentimientos tan profundos que no había sentido desde…bueno, sinceramente, desde hace 10 años.- Dímelo, quiero aliviar tu pena.

-No creo que puedas- dije con pesar.- pero…si pudieras responderme, tengo preguntas.

-Adelante.- mi mano, enredada en las suyas, reposó en su pierna.

-¿Dónde me recogiste? - tragué saliva, porque recordaba lo que había pasado mientras yo ardía, cómo Edward había callado que yo me había suicidado.

-En la morgue del hospital. -esperé y después de unos minutos él siguió hablando.- Te daban por muerta, pero yo te oí, tus latidos y las pequeñas respiraciones que dabas.

-¿Y después?

-Te llevé a casa y, te transformé. - sonreí, pero nadie podría haberme creído feliz, tan solo no sabía qué hacer y prefería reír que ponerme a llorar

-Te vi, cuando lo hiciste…estabas sobre mi y te vi.

Nuestras voces se silenciaron y observamos lo que había a nuestro alrededor: hoy era un día sin luna- pero, al parecer, no me hacía falta la luz que emitía ésta para observarlo todo- así que el cielo lleno de estrellas se veía a la perfección, veía los árboles que estaban en rededor, algunos con algún que otro búho en sus ramas, oía al viento mecer las hojas de aquí para allá, y algunos pocos sonidos de animales llamándose los unos a los otros.

-Carlisle,- me atreví a decirle.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿El qué? - en todo momento no había parado de acariciar mi mano, si bien no con uno de sus dedos, con la palma o muñeca: la finalidad era que nuestras pieles estuviesen en contacto.

Medí mis palabras con cuidado, intentando evitar decir en qué me había convertido.

-Hacer que ya…que yo no sea humana.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - preguntó preocupado.

-No, por supuesto que no quiero, pero si voy a ser igual que tú.- miré nuestras manos, en ese momento no me pareció tan mal ser como él.- necesitaré saber.

Carlisle lo pensó mientras recorría mis dedos con los suyos.

-Yo solo te mordí.

-¿Me mordiste? Pero, otro alguien puede morderme y no convertirme en…esto.

-Verás, nosotros, en nuestro interior, tenemos una especie de veneno, una ponzoña. Si te muerden te

-Entiendo.- dije, para que no me contara más, lo había comprendido.

-Lo siento.

Quería alejarme de este tema durante un rato, hasta que yo me hubiese acostumbrado a esa idea, para incorporar otra escalofriante verdad en mi mente. Creo que hubo un momento en que dejé de apartar mi vista de nuestras manos, porque algo en mi interior saltaba de alegría, gozaba, por ver que me acariciaba, sin detenerse en ningún momento, por ver el tono pálido en ambas manos.

-Carlisle, ¿cómo llegaste a esto, a ser así?

-Es una historia larga.

-Si no es mucha molestia- le dije sonriendo- me gustaría mucho oírla.

Carlisle me sonrió y comenzó a relatarme cómo había llegado a este momento. Mientras su boca se movía y su voz me contaba su historia su cara iba de la felicidad a la rabia, de la frustración a la esperanza, acorde a los momentos de su vida. Era un estupendo narrador, me contaba cada cosa que había hecho con todo lujo de detalles y con una fluidez increíble. Muchas veces levantaba una mano e intentaba describirme con ella la forma de las cosas, para que yo me hiciera una idea más exacta; aun así, siempre tuvo una mano junto a la mía.

Había estado callada desde que él empezó a hablar,contenta cuando me hablaba de sus momentos felices, odiando a la gente que le había hecho pasar malos momentos.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunté cuando terminó.

-Lo encontré hace tres años en el hospital.

-¿Por qué decidiste convertirle?

-Sus padres habían muerto, no tenía a nadie y él también estaba enfermo.

-¿No se podía hacer otra cosa por él?

-No, si lo dejaba como humano él también moriría.- Carlisle apretó los labios.

-Pobrecito.- mi mano se agarró con más fuerza a la de Carlisle.

-Es un buen chico, tendrás tiempo para conocerle.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más y pensé en qué quería saber. Me remonté hacia la noche en la que ardí y pensé.

-Carlisle, ¿hace cuánto estoy con vosotros?

-Dos días.- dijo lacónicamente.

-Realmente Edward puede leer los pensamientos.- afirmé, para entrar en una nueva conversación. Me daba vergüenza preguntarle lo siguiente.- ¿Tú…-Carlisle me miró con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, sabía lo que iba a preguntarle, pero aun así, dejó que yo terminara-…tienes algún poder? - Como, por ejemplo, hacer aparecer y desaparecer vasos.

Hasta ese momento no se me había pasado por la cabeza, quizás porque me sentía igual que antes, pero ¿y si yo tenía alguna…capacidad especial?

-No- contestó rápidamente Carlisle. Era sorprenderte, no sabía si se debía por mi o porque él era realmente bueno al leer las expresiones de mi cara, pero estaba expectante, esperando a que yo preguntara.

-Y yo,¿tengo algún don?

-Por lo que yo veo, no. Pero quizás tú notes algo diferente en tu interior.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras miraba a lo lejos, intentando escarbar dentro de mi: lo que más me sorprendía es que mi mente era como un espacio tan abierto como este mismo bosque, en donde podía memorizar las memorias de diez vidas diferentes y detallar cada momento de ellas sin olvidarme de nada. Quizás ese era mi don.

Me dije a mí misma en ese momento que tenía que seguir preguntando a Carlisle, sobre lo que era yo ahora a ser posible, para saber cómo sería mi vida a partir de este momento, sobre todo.

Pero me era imposible, las preguntas venían a mi cabeza pero consideraba otras muchísimo más interesantes. Y menos aterradoras.

-¿Puedo preguntarte dónde fuiste cuando yo estaba…ya sabes…? - me pareció de muy mal gusto hacerle esa pregunta, pero no pude remediarlo.- Lo siento, no es necesario que me contestes, sentía curiosidad…me preguntaba por qué te fuiste. Yo solo

-Shhh.- Carlisle puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar. Sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar de emoción cuando su rostro se acercó un poco más a mi con una sonrisa inocente y su dedo se dejaba caer por mis labios hasta liberarme.- No te disculpes. Fui a trabajar, al hospital, en el turno de noche. - Era una ridiculez, pero incluso al decirme que me había encontrado en la morgue y tras el pequeño relato de dónde encontró a Edward, no había comprendido que trabajaba en el hospital, un sitio lleno de gente enferma, casi al punto de la muerte, un sitio lleno de sangre…

Mi memoria recordó el ardiente dolor de mi garganta ante el ansío de sangre - tan solo pensarlo me repugnaba- así que no podía comprender cómo Carlisle aguantaba ese dolor durante todo el tiempo.

-Pero, no puedo entenderlo.

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

-Muchas veces yo tampoco lo aguanto.- dijo, separando su cara un poco de la mía, volviendo a la distancia de antes.- Tengo que salir de la sala y tomar aire. Pero cada vez noto que me cuesta menos. En los primeros años fue como un castigo, quizás por eso lo hacía. Me castigaba por ser lo que soy. Es difícil, pero es lo que me gusta hacer.

-Es muy admirable, Carlisle. No todos tendrían la fuerza que tú tienes.

Carlisle me sonrió y se llevó mi mano de nuevo a sus labios. Dio la vuelta a mi mano y quedó frente a mi palma. **Luego, me dio un beso justo en en centro.*** Quizás me sonrojé, o quizás no -debido al viento que me daba justo en las mejillas- aunque no noté mi cara con el calor que me invade cuando suelo avergonzarme. Sonreí tímidamente mientras Carlisle, con sus ojos cerrados, daba un último beso a mi palma y luego la apartaba de su cara.

Sabía qué significaba aquello, mi madre, cuando yo era una niña, me contaba historias antiguas sobre cómo los caballeros cortejaban a las damas. Siempre quise ser una doncella a la que cortejasen y, con ese simple gesto, vi mi pequeño sueño infantil hecho realidad.

En ese momento me vi apurada, porque hubiera deseado tener un pañuelo junto a mi. Estaba pensando seriamente en arrancarme un trozo del maltrecho vestido y dejarlo caer frente a Carlisle.

Nuestras manos unidas volvieron a apoyarse sobre su rodilla.

-Eres un ángel, Esme. - dijo.

Volví a enrojecer, sin sentir el calor de mi sangre subir a mi cara. Y en ese momento razoné que yo ya no tenía sangre, así que tampoco me ruborizaría. Intenté volver a pensar en nuevas preguntas pero mi mente parecía haberse atascado en la misma vivencia una y otra vez: el beso de Carlisle pasaba por mis ojos repetidas veces. No sé cuánto tiempo pudimos pasarnos callados, yo con el mismo recuerdo en mi mente, -una y otra vez sentía los labios de Carlisle en mi piel y una y otra vez deseaba que hubiese mantenido la postura durante más tiempo,- él…cuando fui a mirar con qué se distraía él lo vi mirándome.

-No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti. - dijo a modo de disculpa.

Yo sonreí, estaba incomoda. No porque él me estuviera mirando, sino porque yo debería estar ennegrecida, con cortes en la cara, el pelo, a saber Dios cómo estará, con el vestido sucio y roto. Habría querido estar decente, que me viera hermosa y no tan zarrapastrosa.

- Eres bellísima.

-No lo creo, con estas pintas.- dije, mirando mi vestido, escondiendo mi cara con una gran sonrisa en ella.

-Eres bellísima.- volvió a repetir, como si mi comentario no fuera nada.

Quería cambiar de tema, porque estaba muy avergonzada por mi aspecto. Dijese lo que dijese Carlisle, yo seguía igual de sucia y magullada que antes. Así que me concentré en la vida de los…de lo que me había convertido, todo lo que había leído -que era bastante poco- y escuchado.

Lo primero que pensé fue en el sol: los -hice un gran esfuerzo por pensar la palabra- vampiros no pueden salir a la luz solar.

Abrí mi boca un poco, porque comprendí que no podría ver nunca más el sol, ni el amanecer ni atardecer, ni salir por la ciudad junto a toda la población, ni hablar con alguna vecina.

Tragué saliva -_ponzoña_, pensé- y me dispuse a seguir pensando.

Por supuesto nada de agua bendita y y tenía entendido que el fuego no es nada bueno, aunque, después de dos días quemándome viva, una llama no iba a producirme el menor daño. Y sabía que las estacas en donde antes tenía el corazón eran mortales.

No sé por qué tardé tanto en pensarlo, o quizás sí que lo sepa, pero, ¿realmente me estaba previniendo a mi misma para no morir? Mi intención al tirarme por el acantilado era quitarme la vida, ¿por qué ahora estaba intentando conservarla? Mis ojos miraron a Carlisle. Quizás mañana debería salir a pleno sol, o clavarme una estaca en el pecho, o bañarme en agua bendita mientras ardo en la chimenea. Lo que más doloroso sea. Quizás debiera hacerlo todo junto.

-Esme

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? - podría haber dicho que no, evadirlo y seguir pensando en lo anterior, pero aparté todo el razonamiento que había hecho a un lado e intenté concentrarme para hacer una buena pregunta.

En cambio, no me esforcé demasiado en elegir.

-¿Cómo conseguiste toda aquella…sangre?

-Hoy mentí en el hospital, y me permitieron irme a casa. Deduje que estarías sedienta si hubieses despertado para cuando yo llegara, así que pasé por este bosque.- No añadió nada más y yo le di las gracias silenciosamente, pues ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. - Dentro de unos días vendrás con nosotros y te enseñaremos a cazar.

-¿Cazar?- dije con pánico.

-Te ayudaré. No pienses en ello hasta que no sea necesario.- afirmé, me parecía una idea perfecta.

Carlisle se levantó con esa rapidez inhumana y me tendió la mano mientras decía:

-Creo que sería mejor que nos dirigiéramos a casa.

Me levanté y, automáticamente, intenté alisar la falda de mi vestido, pero deserté la idea en cuanto vi lo sucio y estropeado que estaba.

-Mañana Edward y tu podéis ir a la tienda, justo después del atardecer, y comprar algunos vestidos.

-Puedo arreglarme este.- dije, aunque no creía que mis manos lo volvieran como antes. Puede que lo estropeara incluso más.

-No es molestia. A Edward le vendrá bien salir y será una manera de que os conozcáis.

-¿Tú vendrás?- no me molestaba la idea de ir sola con Edward, incluso me apetecía, pero la presencia de Carlisle me hacía sentirme como la dama de mis sueños infantiles, a los que creí que nunca pudiese llegar.

-Me temo que tendré que ir al hospital.

Sus brazos me invitaron a subirme sobre él, justo igual que cuando habíamos venido. Sabía que yo podía ser tan rápida como Carlisle, pues había volado como él durante un momento, pero prefería, mil y mil veces, que él me llevara en sus brazos.

* * *

***En la Edad Media, cuando se daba un beso en el dorso de la mano significaba lealtad y, cuando se daba en la palma significaba ternura a la mujer que lo recibía, además de la solicitud para ser su amante. Como respuesta, la mujer dejaba caer discretamente un pañuelo.**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué tal, qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

_Barbie Hale Black: tranquila, no sonaste para nada grosera. Incluso me gustó que lo dijeras, ¡eso es que te gusta! :D _

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo- ¡y con la historia en general :D!

En los próximos capítulos, veremos como avanza la relación entre Esme y Edward.

¡Reviews por favor!

Un beso, Alba.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Lo siento por la demora, pero os diré la verdad: ¡se me había olvidado que no había actualizado! Ultimamente tengo la cabeza en otro lado y habría jurado de que había subido el quinto capítulo. Y hoy, que me dispuse a mirarlo, ¡me encuentro con que no! Se me fue la cabeza chicas, lo siento xD

Bueno, este capitulo es un poquito especial, aquí Esme verá algo relacionado con ser vampiro. ¿Qué será, qué será?

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando volvimos a casa lo primero que me encontré fue el olor a los productos de limpieza, que provenían de la sala en donde yo había arrojado el primer vaso con sangre. En este momento, la idea de que mi cuerpo hubiese bebido eso hacia que necesitara ir al baño enseguida. Edward ha debido limpiarlo, pensé. Edward, el chico que había perdido a sus padres, que solo tenía a Carlisle para ayudarlo, el que me había ayudado a soportar el infierno de las llamas con su propia historia y manteniendo sus manos junto a las mías cuando Carlisle tuvo que irse, el que podía estar en la mente de cualquiera…Era un desconocido que había intentado ayudarme. Mi gratitud era total para él. No le vi mientras Carlisle y yo andábamos por la casa, y casi preferí que no estuviera aquí y no escuchara lo que acababa de pensar, porque en cierto modo, me daba algo vergüenza.

Carlisle me condujo a la última puerta del pasillo. Entonces retomé mis pensamientos sobre los…sobre los vampiros: Ataúdes, ellos duermen en ataúdes.

Me paré en seco y Carlisle, que iba a mi lado, me miró con cara de preocupación, pero yo no le presté mucha atención, porque seguía en mis pensamientos: ¿_ellos? Ahora yo soy ellos, yo dormiré en un ataúd, yo no podré asomarme a una ventana mientras sea de día y yo estaré condenada durante toda la eternidad. _

-¿Esme, te encuentras bien?

-Sí.- dije mientras me ponía en marcha y avanzábamos. Sé que Carlisle no se había creído mi mentira, pero no iba a decirle nada y por lo que parecía, tampoco él.

Abrió la puerta y pasamos a una amplia estancia, con una cama de matrimonio sin dosel en la parte central, un armario de madera apoyado en una de las paredes laterales, justo al lado de la puerta había un gran espejo que ocupaba casi todo el espacio que había entre pared y suelo, en el otro lado de la habitación había un escritorio -más pequeño que el que había en la habitación donde tiré el vaso- que quedaba debajo de una ventana con cortinas y en un lado de la pared había un cuadro que retrataba el atardecer.

-Descansa aquí unas horas.- Me dijo Carlisle. Su mano estaba en mi espalda y me empujaba suavemente hacia la cama.- No tenemos ropa de mujer, pero si no te molesta, puedes disponer de todo lo que encuentres en el armario.

Me senté en la cama mientras lo veía todo con sumo cuidado, absorbiendo cada detalle. Esto no era nada parecido a los lugares que yo me imaginaba. Era, simplemente, un dormitorio cualquiera.

-¿Este es tu dormitorio?- pregunté, ya que observaba algunos papeles más sobre la mesa.

-Sí, pero te lo cedo a ti con sumo gusto.- dijo, sonriéndome.

Me puse en pie, iba a negarme en rotundo.

-Es muy amable por tu parte pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo dormiré en cualquier otro lugar. - Carlisle miró al suelo durante un instante mientras apretaba los labios, no sé si por frustración o por evitar sonreír.

-Esme,- me dijo, volvió a cogerme de las manos y nos sentamos en una de las esquinas de la cama.- Nosotros ya no dormimos.

-¿Perdona?- dije, pues no lo entendía.- Creía que había que dormir en ataúdes, durante todo el día.

-Hay muchos misterios y leyendas que no son ciertos.

-Entonces…¿no dormiré jamás?- Carlisle negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué me has dicho que descanse, pues?

-Me refería a que te tranquilizaras si tenías que hacerlo, a que…- su mano acarició mi cara.- Esme, tienes que pensar qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora.

-¿Que significa eso?- Carlisle apartó su mano de mi rostro en una inconfundible cara de tristeza.

-Significa que tienes que elegir si quieres vivir como nosotros.- Le miré sin entender aun qué quería decir, ¿es que yo no era ya uno de los suyos? Había creído que sí. Aunque, si finalmente decidía apartarme de este camino y morir de una vez por todas no importa dónde me encuentre.- Será mejor que hablemos esto en otro momento. - Carlisle se levantó y yo seguí en la misma postura, sin afirmar ni negar nada, solo mirando al vacío y contemplando mis insufribles alternativas.

Carlisle esperaba a que yo dijese algo, lo sabía por su posición delante de mi, esperando a que hablara, pero estaba pensado en si soportaría de nuevo _morir_ para luego convertirme en vaya a saber qué.

Así que Carlisle entendió que no iba a hacer comentario alguno y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta lo llamé:

-¿Podría lavarme un poco?

-Por supuesto- dijo antes de salir.

Esa noche, después de haberme limpiado, dejado el vestido en un rincón para arreglarlo más tarde y haber descubierto que no tenía rasguño alguno, me acosté en la cama. Era una tontería, porque no me sentía para nada cansada y, como había dicho Carlisle, yo no dormiría jamás. Pero aun así, deshice la cama, subí a ella y me tapé con las mantas. Sabía por qué lo hacía: aquella última noche, esa en la que decidí que no merecía la vida, me había acurrucado igual en la cama. Esta noche, muchas cosas han pasado por mi cabeza -incluso me había medio obligado a pensar en si de verdad quería _volver a morir_ pero en cinco segundos todo fue eliminado de mi mente- pero solo unas cuentas han conseguido que pensara en ellas con más detenimiento: mi hijo, mi dulce e indefenso niño. Imaginé tantas cosas que cuando la habitación comenzó a iluminarse creía que me volvería loca. Pensaba en sus primeras fiestas de cumpleaños, con él en mis brazos y mi prima, que me había ayudado, con su familia, celebrándolo, las noches contándole historias, sus primeros amigos, su primer día en la escuela, porque habría hecho cualquier cosa para que fuera, la primera chica que le atrajera, mi preocupación porque ya se hacía mayor y yo demasiado vieja, sus abrazos, sus besos, y sus te quiero, mamá. Intenté llorar, pero no pude. A cambio, los ojos me escocían. Pero no solo eso atrapó a mi mente, Carlisle también estaba entre mis pensamientos. Y con la simple mención de su nombre vino de nuevo aquel beso antiguo en mi mano. Y su sonrisa. Y su pelo, el más rubio que vi en mi vida. Y sus ojos, del color de la arena. Y sus manos, que no me habían dejado desde que desperté. Tantas cosas y muy pocas palabras para describirlo. Porque lo sentía todo distinto, no diferente, pero con nuevas cosas: La luz, el entorno… siempre que veía algo, me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba hace dos días. Cada vez la luz se hacía más clara y yo me tapaba más con las mantas. No quería salir. Deseaba perderme en ese mar de sueños. Pero oía a dos hombres andar por la casa y hablar. Tenía que levantarme y, conforme lo hacía, una nueva pregunta surgía: ¿Por qué me había convertido Carlisle? Me dirigí al armario para coger algo de ropa prestada, pues no me importaba que fuese de hombre mientras seguía pensando. Mi duda era clara: ¿por qué a mi? Estoy segura de que habían muchas otras personas igual que yo, casi muertas, pero me escogió a mi. Quizás porque ya me conocía de antes. Esa idea me pareció muy lógica, así que me la creí. Aunque, si tenía la valentía, se lo preguntaría a Carlisle. Volví a hacer la cama y lo dejé todo como yo lo había encontrado. Salí de la habitación y recorrí el pasillo. Era raro, o más bien extraño, pero yo podía podía oler a Carlisle y a Edward. Sus aromas me impregnaban y podía saber en qué punto de la casa se encontraban. Me dirigí hacia el salón y volví a ver las grietas en la madera de la mesa, aunque estuviera alejada de mi, y la débil mancha en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Esme? - me preguntó Carlisle sentado en un sillón, mientras leía el periódico de esta mañana. No había oído que nadie saliera de la casa, aunque sería normal, pues no estaba prestando ninguna atención. Pero tampoco ellos podrían haber salido, porque ya es de día.

-Bien. Gracias, Carlisle. - me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar allí de pie, en la entrada del salón, sin saber si me sentaba o volvía a meterme debajo de las mantas. No me quedé quieta durante mucho tiempo, así que me senté en el sofá, en el mismo que estaba Edward leyendo un libro. Sé que Carlisle me miraba, pero evité su mirada, ¿qué iba decirle? Aun me preguntaba por qué me había convertido a mi y no a otra persona.

-El periódico nos lo trae la vecina.- dijo Edward en voz baja, aun mirando su libro. Luego dejó el bloque de hojas sobre sus piernas y me miró.- Nos lo deja delante de la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, nosotros no podemos salir mientras el sol se encuentre fuera.- Exacto, moriríamos en segundos. Edward emitió una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero la luz solar no nos afecta como tu crees.

Arrugué la frente mientras Carlisle traía una silla y se situaba frente a nosotros, detrás de una pequeña mesa de madera para el té, _que no utilizaremos jamás_, pensé con gracia. Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, -dijo el muchacho.- solo…la sensación es la de destellar frente al sol. Carlisle, creo que será más fácil explicárselo si lo ve.-dijo, después de ver mi cara.

Edward se levantó y me tendió la mano, para que le acompañara. Lo hice y me condujo por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, que tenía una despensa de madera pintada en blanco en un lado de la pared y dos ventanas en el otro, con sus respectivas cortinas, que daban a otra calle. Incluso con las cortinas echadas, podía ver que nadie estaba en la calle. Así que Edward y yo nos pusimos frente a las ventanas y él las echó a un lado, dejando que el sol entrara y me convirtiera en su reflejo. De mi piel brotaban haces de luz, que se dirigían a todos lados. Me di cuenta de que mi garganta emitía pequeños gritos de emoción. Miré a Edward sorprendida, pero me callé en cuanto lo vi. No podía comprender, no asimilaba lo que estaba viendo. Él estaba brillando. ¡Y yo me había convertido en luz!. Volví mi cabeza y lo vi. Y entonces todo se me olvidó: el lugar, el tiempo, el significado de las palabras, todo. La luz surcaba la habitación y le daba en la cara. De su piel surgían diminutos destellos, parecía que el color de sus ojos se hubiese derretido y su cabello tenía el aspecto del oro. Era maravilloso. Me miré las manos, aun siendo luz, por no ser descarada. Pero me veía tentada a volver a mirar la figura de Carlisle. Edward hizo que ese brillo de nuestra piel desapareciese corriendo la cortina. En cierto modo, lo agradecí. Porque no quería ser maleducada mirando fijamente a Carlisle. Después de un eterno minuto sin pensar en nada en concreto nos dirigimos al salón de nuevo. Edward volvió al sitio en donde antes lo había encontrado, cogió el libro y comenzó a leerlo por donde lo había dejado. Carlisle alcanzó el periódico y se sentó en la silla delante de nosotros.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- me preguntó.

-No por ahora.- le contesté dudosa.

Pensé en la hermosa luz de nuestros cuerpos y por qué se habían inventado la historia de que los…de que los vampiros no podían salir bajo el sol. Porque habíamos aguantado como cualquiera. Entonces imaginé a mi prima frente a mi, en la calle, y la cara de espanto que tendría. Pasamos toda la mañana en silencio. Edward leía a una velocidad vertiginosa, y Carlisle, después de terminara el periódico y traer algunos documentos, escribía igual de rápido. Pero aunque hubiese silencio vi como los ojos de Carlisle se movían del papel y se posaban en mi, o como Edward giraba ligeramente la cabeza para ver mi expresión. Así dio comienzo la tarde, con el mismo silencio de esa mañana y las misma miradas. Mi mente bagaba de un lado hacia otro duramente controlado, porque quería pensar sobre mi futuro, sobre lo que me había dicho Carlisle la noche anterior y sobre la idea de morirme _de verdad. _Pero con Edward a mi lado no podía hacer eso. Aunque existía una posibilidad de que ya lo supiera, no deseaba que conociera la idea. Se lo podría decir a Carlisle ¿y qué haría entonces? Cuando llegó la tarde se me ocurrió distraerme un poco así que me disculpé durante unos segundos y fui a buscar mi vestido roto. Luego pregunté dónde podría encontrar la costura y Carlisle me dejó una caja con agujas, alfileres e hilo. Me lo llevé todo al salón, dejé la caja sobre la mesa de té y puse el vestido sobre mis piernas, enhebré la aguja y me dispuse a coser los jirones del traje. Carlisle había dicho que esta tarde podría ir a la tienda a comprar algunos vestidos. Conforme iba viendo cómo quedaba el que tenía en las manos me daba cuenta que tampoco era realmente necesario, porque no estaba quedando mal. Un lavado y más o menos nuevo. De todos modos, me llevara o no vestidos, tenía ganas por salir, ilusión por ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, por ver si alguien me reconoce y clama al cielo: ¡vampiro, vampiro! Aparté eso de mi mente. Me pregunté si Edward lo sabría, y si me acompañaría al fin y al cabo.

-Mu gustaría.- me contestó con su libro casi terminado. Supuse que saldríamos cuando oscureciera un poco más, en esta ciudad las mañanas casi siempre son soleadas pero conforme pasa el día, el cielo se va ensombreciendo poco a poco.

Suspiré, estaba impaciente porque fuera más tarde, y me entregué a mi tarea.

* * *

Bueno, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar como hubiera deseado, pero saben que las quiero y que sus Reviews me dan muchas fuerzas y ánimos, y eso lo valoro muchísimo. ¡Gracias chicas!: _Barbie Hale Black, Gislaine, Michelle._

¡Se me olvidaba! Esto sí que tengo que contestarlo. A la pregunta de Gislaine si iba a continuar el fic hasta la formación de la toda la familia desde el punto de Esme la respuesta es es que eso es lo que tengo en mente, no me voy a meter más allá de la historia en _Crepúsculo_, pero sí tenía la intención de ver desde el punto de vista de ella como todo se iba formando, uno por uno y lo que pasa...

Y gracias a todos los demás también por leer y seguir con la historia, ¡son geniales!

Un beso a todos, esta vez no me olvidaré xD ¡Tengo la cabeza en la Luna!

Alba.


	6. Chapter 6

Quizás, haya un momento en la historia en el que le dieran una ost[piiiiiii] a Edward...xD

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Habíamos salido de casa cuando vimos que las nubes lo tapaban todo. Había limpiado el vestido y con los arreglos que le había dado antes, no estaba mal.

De camino a la tienda, comencé a hablar con Edward.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto. - entonces esbocé una sonrisa, porque con toda seguridad, él sabría qué quería saber.

-¿Por qué puedes leer el pensamiento?

-Cuando era humano, podía saber qué estaba pensando alguien en un momento determinado. No es como ahora, por supuesto. Era como una intuición. Carlisle me explicó que cuando uno se convierte en _esto _tu mayor capacidad se duplica, haciéndote poderoso. - asentí, asimilando todo lo que me había dicho.

La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos miraba, ellos a mi, ellas a él. Y no comprendía cual era la razón, porque en sus caras no había pizca de horror. Las mujeres contoneaban su cuerpo cuando pasaban andando junto a Edward y los hombres se erguían y estiraban sus hombros cuando se cruzaban conmigo. ¿No deberían salir corriendo? Tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo la mayor parte de las veces, solo la levantaba cuando iba a decirle algo a Edward, porque me daba miedo que alguien me mirara y descubriera el terrible secreto de lo que era ahora. Y porque, desde que había salido de casa, estaba tentada a saltar ante cualquier persona que se acercara más de lo normal a mi. Eso me daba miedo.

-¿Por qué nos miran, Edward?- le pregunté, ya muy preocupada.

-Para sus ojos, nosotros somos lo más hermoso que hayan visto jamás. - Podía entender el caso de las mujeres: Edward era un joven apuesto y bien parecido pero, ¿yo? Que siempre fui una mujer normal, con varias decaídas en mi vida y nada, nada hermosa. Como un relámpago, Charles cruzó mi mente, quizás si yo hubiese sido una mujer mejor, con un rostro hermoso y unas curvas perfectas, él no habría abusado de mi.- No te subestimes Esme. Eres una mujer bella. Y, quizás, yo sea el mejor indicado para afirmarlo. Recuerda que no solo veo con mis ojos, sino con los de otros hombres. - agaché la cabeza de pura vergüenza.

-Eres muy amable Edward.

-Solo digo la verdad.- y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Rodeé su brazo con el mío, igual que había echo esta mañana. Esperaba que no le importase pero, si lo hizo, no lo dijo.

Sabía que quería saber más sobre Edward, pero no quería molestarle con mis preguntas. Entonces él mi miró y afirmó con su cabeza.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que podías leer el pensamiento ajeno?

- Cuando me desperté oía a Carlisle hablar sin que moviera los labios- Edward rió sonoramente.- Recuerdo muy bien ese momento. Carlisle estaba igual de asustado que yo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eran sus pensamientos los que oía. - esbocé una sonrisa.

-¿Y es fácil tener ese don?

Edward apretó los labios.

-No por ahora. Es difícil para mi no volverme loco.- puse tal cara de preocupación que cuando Edward la vio tuvo que tranquilizarme.- El problema es que no puedo acallar todos esos pensamientos de personas que pasan por la calle y demás. - Edward, que en casi todo momento estaba callado. Y que intentaba distraerse con lo que fuera.- Y mi temperamento no facilita mi problema.

Arrugué la frente, no tuve que preguntar por qué.

-En varías ocasiones, me suelo enojar fácilmente.

-Puede que sea por los pensamientos de los demás.-sugerí.

-Es una posibilidad.

Llegamos a la tiendecita. No había nadie, algo normal sabiendo la hora que era. Antes de entrar Edward me deshizo el moño, soltando do mi pelo a los lados de mi cara y me dijo que no mirara al hombre que estaba a cargo de la tienda. Le hice caso, pero no sabía por qué tendría que ocultar mis ojos. Edward me dijo que en llegar a casa me lo explicaría. Así que entramos. Un señor bigotudo y regordete se sentaba detrás de un mostrador. En cuanto atravesé la puerta me quedé petrificada. Desde que ayer bebí, no había vuelto a sentir ese ardor en la garganta, pero podía _oler_ la sangre de aquel hombre, y la deseaba. Edward me agarró de los brazos, impidiendo que yo hiciese ninguna estupidez. Y fue una suerte que lo hiciera, porque por muchas veces que pensara en la familia de aquel señor, más de una vez, cuando nos daba la espalda, intentaba abalanzame sobre él. Y fui ahí donde mi promesa se hizo más fuerte: No iba a permitir que lo que era ahora me controlara. Nos mostró varios vestidos y nos llevamos un par de ellos. Edward cargó con las bolsas en una sola mano, mientras que el otro brazo estaba enlazado con el mío. Seguimos hablando sin parar durante el camino y me explicó por qué no debía mirar al hombre de la tienda.

-¿No te has visto en el espejo?- preguntó Edward. Recordé el que estaba en la habitación de Carlisle. Lo había estado mirando durante unos minutos. Me aterraba la idea de verme a mi misma. Mi imaginación hizo de espejo: cara pálida, aspecto terrorífico y colmillos. Negué con la cabeza después de recordar la imagen de mi imaginación.

-Esme- dijo Edward, parándose en la calle.- ¿puedes ver mis colmillos más largos de lo que debieran? - sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos pero, a excepción de eso, nada fuera de lo normal. Recorrí con mi lengua los dientes y no hallé indicios de que mis colmillos se hubieran alargado.- La razón por la que te he pedido que ocultaras tu mirada es porque tienes el iris de otro color.

-¿Han cambiado? - dirigí mis manos a mi cara, como si tocar mis ojos pudiera decirme de qué color eran ahora.

-Ahora son de color rojo.- _¿¡Cómo! _No me atreví a hablar, estaba totalmente paralizada. ¿De color rojo? - Pero el color se irá. Mis ojos también eran rojos cuando desperté, y los de Carlisle también.

-¿Y por qué ahora son de otro color?

-Por la sangre de animal. - Edward volvió a caminar. Ya casi habíamos llegado a casa. - cambia el color de nuestro ojos. Debes saber que después de saciarnos nuestro ojos se vuelven dorados y con cada día que pasa se van oscureciendo algo más.

-Entonces, ¿los míos se volverán igual que lo tuyos?- pregunté, no creyéndolo de todo. Rojos, tenía los ojos de una endemoniada. Con razón me había pedido que no mirara al hombre de la tienda.

-Sí, en pocos meses.

Seguimos caminando sin decirnos nada. Me esforzaba por no atacar a cualquiera que pasara por mi lado. Iba a cumplir mi promesa costase lo que me costase. Por eso, cuando veía que podía hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría después, me aferraba con más fuerza al brazo de Edward e intentaba pensar en algo que me distrajese.

-¿Esme?

-¿Si, Edward?

Doblamos una esquina, casi estábamos en casa. Solo unas calles más y podría meterme dentro de las mantas y contenerme. Como había hecho cada vez que habíamos hablado, giró la cabeza para verme la cara, pero esta vez noté algo diferente, estaba muy serio y con algunas arrugas en su frente.

-¿Por qué quieres matarte?- me quedé parada en la calzada y él me miró, esperando una respuesta. No me lo había preguntado de una manera en la que entendiera que lo que quería hacer estaba mal sino solo quería saber porque no lo comprendía. Lo único que cruzó mi mente fue: _Lo sabe_

-Sabes cual era mi intención al tirarme por el risco.- comenté, y comencé a andar despacio.

-Sí, y he supuesto que esa sería la causa, pero…- no terminó lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero…- le animé a continuar.

-Creía que estarías a gusto con nosotros, que te quedarías con Carlisle.- sus palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi corazón, que ya no latía, y hasta el último rincón de mi mente.

-Carlisle me dijo que tenía que decidir si me quedaba con vosotros

-Sí, y quiere hablarlo antes de irse al hospital. ¿Pero por qué, por qué huir de la vida y entregarse a la muerte?

-Porque mi hijo murió Edward- dije, volviendo a sollozar sin lágrimas, y con un intenso picor en mis ojos.

-Deberías dejar de atormentarte. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

-Si yo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte Edward…

-Si yo hubiera nacido en otro lugar quizás no estaría aquí, pero lo estoy. Y vivo con ello. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. - Mis mano se agarró con mayor fuerza al brazo de Edward y escondí mi cara en su brazo mientras andábamos con unos pasos extremadamente lentos.

-No puedo. Quiero creer que podré ser como vosotros. Se os ve tan normales. No puedo Edward.

-No lo has probado.

-Sé que no podré.- Edward no dijo nada más. Ibamos a cruzar una calle más y luego ya estaríamos en nuestra calle. Edward me paró antes de cruzar la carretera y me miró a los ojos mientras decía:

-Inténtalo. Sé uno de nosotros. Y si no aguantas, yo mismo te ayudaré a destruirte.

Después de aquellas palabras de Edward mi mente quedó en blanco. Entramos a casa y pronto Carlisle vino a recibirnos, preguntándonos qué tal nos había ido y si había ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal. Sabía que se refería a si había hecho daño a alguien, pero no me importó que lo preguntara. Nada, vacío, todo era inexistente dentro de mi mente. No podía pensar con claridad; no podía pensar. Y ahora mismo tendría que enfrentarme a una conversación que decidiría el camino de mi vida. Quizás Edward tenía razón, quizás era hora de afrontar las cosas. Porque nunca lo hice: cuando me marché del lado de Charles, cuando quise quitarme la vida después de aquella muerte inmerecida de mi hijo. Quizás era tiempo de olvidar, de dejar miedos y remordimientos atrás y de valorar lo que tenía delante y aprovecharlo. Sabía que era tiempo de muchas cosas, pero en mi mente, era tiempo de nada. Aunque algo sí tenía claro: tenía una vía de escape segura. Si no podía sobrellevar esto, tenía la promesa de Edward. Los tres nos dirigimos al salón, Edward le contaba a Carlisle divertidas anécdotas sobre la impresión que había dado en los hombres. Pero más allá de eso, no me di cuenta de nada más. Me senté en el sofá, esperando a que Carlisle empezara. Cuando habló por primera vez su tono era tenso, no sabía por qué. Su voz era la misma que la de la noche anterior, y me lo imaginaba con su mano de arriba hacia abajo, explicándome miles de historias, piel contra piel haciéndome sonreír. Me recordó lo que me había dicho ayer, que tendría que decidir qué hacer conmigo misma. Tenía la respuesta clara y no dejé que siguiera, pues era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Me quedo.- dije, aunque sonó como si no hubiese estado muy convencida. Carlisle sonrió y de ese modo me sacó de mi embotellamiento propio, llevándome de nuevo al salón con aquella mesa de té, que tanta gracia me hacía por su inutilidad y con esa lámpara de pie que emitía un color que nunca había visto.

-Eso es estupendo Esme. Puedes quedarte con mi dormitorio oficialmente, yo puedo irme a otro.

-No será necesario. - dije. No me parecía nada bien quitarle su dormitorio, hacerle desplazarse a otro por mi culpa.- Puedo instalarme en cualquier otro.- vi que iba a replicar, así que le corté.- Por favor.- dije seria.

-Esta bien. - Carlisle se levantó y me ofreció la mano. Justo en el momento en el que toqué de nuevo su piel, todas, absolutamente todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron. No tenía miedo de la sed que podía derrotarme y con ello, hacer daño a alguien, no tenía miedo de la posibilidad de que esto no funcionara. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era Carlisle, que siempre había sido importante de una manera inconsciente. En ese momento sentía que podía decir todas aquellas palabras que me atormentaba: ¡sangre! ¡caza! ¡vampiro!¡vampiro!¡vampiro! Me condujo hasta la habitación donde me había llevado después de encontrarme medio muerta en el hospital. Solo había esa habitación, pero no le tomé mucha repulsión, ¿ahora mismo, a qué podría temer yo con Carlisle a mi lado? Me sentía bien, radiante, hermosa, como si el sol estuviera frente a mi y me hubiese convertido en luz de nuevo. Por eso cuando Carlisle me ofreció de nuevo su habitación yo la rechacé. Me sentía fuerte y animada. Estaba lista para dejarlo todo atrás, para no temer nunca más y para intentar ser como ellos, afrontando el día a día, lo que les a tocado vivir. Carlisle sacó un reloj del bolsillo, anunciando así que tenía que irse. Me dijo que volvería pronto, le sonreí, pues no tenía otra opción que dejarle marchar. Pero antes de que se fuese le dije:

-Gracias por tu ayuda Carlisle.

-No me la de. Te la mereces.- me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla que me supo a gloria. Su mano acarició la mía y luego no tuvo más opción que irse.

No vi lo equivocada que estaba sobre algunas cosas hasta que se fue Carlisle. La magia con la que me había impregnado no se había evaporado cuando su mano dejó la mía, pero si noté como mi ánimo decaía conforme pasaban las horas. Ya no todo me parecía tan perfecto, no veía las cosas de la misma manera. Edward me ofreció su consuelo, pero notaba que él también lo estaba pasando mal.

-Son estas noches. Hay algunas en las que la vida nocturna parece más vital que la diurna. -pensé en quién podría estar en la calle a estas horas: delincuentes, prostitutas y borrachos. Mis problemas no parecían nada comparado a los pensamientos que tendría que aguantar Edward.

Decidí irme a la cama, porque recordaba cómo las mantas me habían protegido la noche anterior. Me cambié de ropa por la que había utilizado anoche y me metí dentro del resguardo del lecho. Pero allí no había nada más que el recuerdo del dolor que había pasado, la imagen de llamas invisibles comiéndose mi cuerpo. Intenté tranquilizarme de todas las formas que pude encontrar pero nada funcionaba para apartarme de la imagen del fuego. Porque ahí había yacido un momento la Esme humana. La noche pasó con semejantes ideas y pensamientos. Pensé que, quizás, si Edward encontraba mi mente entretenida, le ayudaría a alejar esos pensamientos obscenos y corrompidos de la calle.

Cuando ya era más de media noche, el sonido de un piano hizo que me distrajera. Unos dedos hábiles tocaban el piano. Me levanté de la cama y caminé por el largo pasillo para encontrar, en una habitación iluminada por una bombilla sobre un piano totalmente negro, a Edward, que se sentaba sobre un taburete del mismo color que el instrumento. Su espalda estaba recta y sus manos parecía volar sobre las teclas. Edward me miró e interrumpió su pieza.

-¿Te estoy molestando?- me preguntó con total inocencia.

-No, por supuesto que no. - dije, al recordar la melodía.

-Puedes sentarte aquí.- me hizo un hueco en el taburete y yo me senté a su lado.

Reanudó su pieza por donde la había dejado.

-¿Hace mucho que sabes tocar?

-Cuando era pequeño, en mi casa había un piano, muy parecido a este. Siempre tuve un curiosidad hacia este instrumento. Mi padre decidió tomar unas pocas clases porque se había olvidado de cómo se tocaba esto, así que mientras practicaba, me enseñaba.

-Tocas muy bien.

-Gracias, aunque creo que podría mejorar bastantes cosas.

El rato siguiente los dos estuvimos en completo silencio y tan solo la música llenaba el ambiente, hasta que terminó y Edward tocó algunas teclas, haciendo algún tipo de composición muy básica.

-Me alegro de que te quedes con nosotros. A Carlisle le importas mucho.- sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Bueno, él también a mi.- Dije, después de tomarme una pausa. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara pero no supe interpretarla.

-Tiene mucha fe en ti.- y en esta ocasión me limité a escucharle tocar aquella melodía lenta y tranquila, tan solo utilizando unas cuentas teclas.

El tiempo con Edward me parecía fácil. Era completamente distinto a lo que teníamos Carlisle y yo. Siempre que estaba con él me invadían miles de emociones a la vez, que subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, me hacían tensarme y relajarme en ciertos momentos; cuando estaba con Carlisle notaba que había algo que ambos no nos decíamos. En cambio, la relación con Edward era tranquila, igual que la melodía que ahora tocaba. Lo sentía como si fuera un amigo o de la propia familia. Como si hubiese estado en mi vida siempre y me conociera tan bien como yo misma. Y desde que habíamos hablado esta tarde mientras íbamos a por los vestidos me sentía más cerca de él.

-Edward, esta tarde te controlaste muy bien. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dije, pues recordé que ni una vez se había abalanzado sobre alguien, como yo.

-Llevo tres años intentando hacerlo. También lo hago por Carlisle.

-No entiendo por qué tendrías que hacerlo por él, si me permites decirlo.

Edward sonrió, pero era claro que no estaba feliz.

-Carlisle es lo único que me queda. Y sé que él desea que me quede a su lado.

-¿Entonces solo estás con él para contentarle?

-No, no solo por eso. En cierto modo, considero a Carlisle como un padre para mi.

De sus dedos comenzó a sonar una nueva canción, haciendo vibrar la estancia y a mi. Mi mirada se concentraba principalmente en sus manos, que volaban de un lado a otro por el teclado. Habrías pasado al menos dos horas y ninguno había hablado desde entonces. La música se deslizaba por las paredes y me envolvía haciéndome feliz o realmente triste. Pero después de una media hora más Edward no movió sus dedos y giró su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a sus ojos.

-Has estado pensando en lo que te dije.- Afirmó, pues ya lo tendría que saber.

-Sí.- dudé durante un minutos, ¿realmente quería saberlo? Creo que no me haría falta, pero una extraña parte masoquista de mi mente gritaba la pregunta, así que dije:- ¿Cómo lo harás?¿Cómo me matarás?

-Estás dando por seguro que lo haré, y quizá no sea así.

-Tengo serias dudas de que pueda conseguirlo.

-Si piensas de esa forma, estoy seguro de que no lo harás. Ha habido un momento en el que no temías a nada, ¿por qué no sigues pensando igual?

-Antes…no fue lo mismo.- No lo era, porque estaba junto a Carlisle y me sentía bien, protegida y protectora a la vez.

-Entiendo.- dijo Edward.- No pienses en cómo lo haré.- dijo después de unos segundos, contestando mi pregunta.- Solo piensa en el día a día, será mucho más fácil.- le sonreí aceptando el consejo y me levanté.

Quizás, ya pudiera _descansar_, después de haber estado hablando.

-Gracias, Edward.- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para contestarme y luego giró de nuevo su cuerpo para tocar de nuevo el piano.

-Esme, ve al cuarto de Carlisle. A él no le importará.- me dijo después de que saliera de la habitación.

Esta vez no la rechacé, porque prefería dejar aquel recuerdo de las llamas en su sitio, junto a la cama y apartado de mi mente. Así que fui hacía el dormitorio de Carlisle y me cubrí con las mantas. Cerré los ojos, aun sabiendo que no conseguiría dormir, y empecé a descomponer mi día: la luz de mi piel, el ansío de sangre humana y mi promesa de que no tocaría a nadie, las conversaciones con Edward y su manera de tocar tan hermosa, y Carlisle a mi lado, con su mano en la mía, dándome valor y energía de una manera tan agradable que deseé que estuviera aquí conmigo. Después de repasarlo todo las guardé en mi inagotable memoria, haciéndolas mías, asentándolas en mi mente. Después de un rato, una puerta crujió cuando Carlisle la atravesó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Estás preparada, Esme?

La voz de Carlisle traspasaba la puerta y llegaba a mis oídos en forma de dulce música.

-Claro, en seguida salgo.- dije, sentada en la cama.

No estaba preparada. Le había mentido, y me sentía mal por hacerlo. Pero no quería posponer este momento y sabía con certeza que si Carlisle me veía insegura nos haría esperar.

Me agarraba las rodillas con fuerza, sujetándome a la tela de los pantalones con fuerza. ¡Por el amor sagrado! Iba con pantalones, igual que un varón, ¿pero qué más daba eso ahora? Como si nunca me hubiese puesto una prenda de hombre.

Mis entrañas rugían, quemaban y se volteaban como si estuvieran vivas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y cada vez era más difícil esconder los dolores a Carlisle y Edward. Hacía una semana que no tomaba nada y hoy era la noche de la caza. Mi primera caza. Después de mi conversión. Y estaba nerviosa. Aterrada.

Carlisle me lo había dicho con antelación, pienso que para que pudiera hacerme a la idea, pero desde que lo hizo la fecha me había estado rondando, mi cerebro había hecho un calendario y pasaba las sus hojas con cada día que pasaba. ¡Era terrible! ¡Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que moría porque llegara ese asqueroso momento! Deseaba sentir el alivio de la sangre de una vez por todas.

Me levanté con decisión y los puños cerrados. Me miré al espejo sin verme: una mujer con ojos asustados y pelo recogido me observaba desde la otra parte del cristal. Me obligué a abrir las manos y salí de la habitación.

-Esme…-Carlisle se acercó a mi con rapidez, pasando una de sus manos por mi espalda, dándome calor y protección. Ay…me emocionaba que hiciese eso.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Apresurémonos entonces.- su manos acogió a la mía y me llevó a la puerta.

-¿No vendrá Edward con nosotros?- pregunté, pues ni lo veía ni lo sentía cerca.

-No esta vez

-¿Le ocurre algo? - subimos a la azotea, igual que habíamos hecho cuando fuimos aquella primera noche a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bueno…-se rascó la frente mientras la arrugaba.- tenía el deseo de poder mostrartelo yo todo.

Corría viento allí arriba, aunque no sentía nada de frío. Pero aun así, tuve la necesidad de arroparme con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta; ciertamente, aun no me acostumbraba a no sentirme helada en estas condiciones.

El filo de la azotea estaba a un paso y al siguiente el vacío. Carlisle giró su cabeza hacia mi y, con ganas de que no preguntase lo que yo pensaba, me dijo:

-¿Te gustaría aprender a saltar? - Tragué saliva ruidosamente. ¡No quería! ¡No, no y no! Además, el momento me recordaba mucho a los últimos momentos de mi vida humana. Entre la firmeza y el vacío, entre la seguridad y el dolor. ¿Qué pretendía Carlisle que hiciese al saltar? Me caería y, con suerte, tan solo me rompería unos huesos. Miré al frente y recordé que no era el suelo de abajo el objetivo. - Podría llevarte, también.

-Si…si no te importa, Carlisle. - dije, aun mirando hacia bajo.

Sus brazos me agarraron por debajo de las rodillas y detrás de la espalda. Su cara quedaba un poco más alta que la mía, pero muy cerca de todos modos. Mi costado estaba pegado a su pecho y sus manos me sujetaban de forma que me atraía aun más a él.

Pronto sentí el frío en las mejillas y el cielo pasar a gran velocidad sobre nosotros.

Escruté a Carlisle durante casi todo el viaje, menos en los momentos en los que él volteaba su cabeza para mirarme y yo escondía mi mirada en algo detrás de su cabeza.

De una forma totalmente no debida, me alegraba de que solo Carlisle estuviera aquí. Durante toda esta semana no había tenido un solo momento a solas con él y desde nuestro viaje al bosque, había deseado que éste se repitiera. Y hoy, por fin, podríamos ir de nuevo.

Carlisle había pedido unos días libres por enfermedad, los cuales empezaban hoy y servirían para mi aprendizaje como nueva vampiro. O neófita, como decían ellos.

Hubo un momento en el viaje en el que las luces se desvanecieron y la quietud se hizo más abundante: habíamos llegado.

No nos encontrábamos bajo el árbol del día anterior. Bajo mis pies las ramas crujían por mi peso y algunas hojas se enredaban en los zapatos.

El viento movió mi peinado. ¡Ah, que bien me sentía! No había salido desde hace días porque no quería que mi sed hiciera daño a alguien y la casa me atormentaba cada vez más, atrapándome en esas paredes. Ahora me sentía relajada, sin presiones ni límites. Respiré para llenarme los pulmones del olor de la hierva y…el fuego me devolvió a la realidad.

Rugí como un animal y dejé mi cuerpo a cargo de mi instinto. Los pies obedecieron al ramalazo de mi garganta y no veía nada más que las hojas de mis pies. No sabía a donde me dirigía ni por donde estaba andando, pero iba en el camino correcto. Lo sabía, lo percibía.

Me encontraba cerca, porque su olor me golpeaba la nariz. Pronto lo vi resguardado detrás de una roca y el animal solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos, esperar a que yo le arrebatara toda su sangre y morir.

¡Oh, era delicioso! Sentía ganas de llorar, cuando el alivio me tomaba al beber. ¡Era una sensación maravillosa! Mis huesos, engarrotados desde hace días, se nutrían y se expandían, se hacían más sólidos. Los músculos se fortalecían, me hacía más fuerte con cada trago y tenía la esperanza de que mis pupilas se tornasen de aquel color amarillo.

Terminé con el pobre, pero quería más. No iba a rechazar a otra presa cuando podía tener más. No, necesitaba liberarme, quitarme el dolor de la sed.

Me levanté y seguí el reguero del olor de otro ciervo. Aun sentía el sabor de la sangre y mi cuerpo pedía más, mucha más, toda la que pudiera haber. El animal estaba despierto cuando llegué, pero no tuve que esforzarme mucho para derribarlo. Mis colmillos atravesaron su piel y se adentraron en su calor líquido que volvió a inundarme la boca. Sentía las gotas deslizándose por mi barbilla y mis dedos las atrapaban para luego poder saborearlas ¡No pensaba dejar nada!

De nuevo esa sensación de relajación me invadió, los litros de sangre me hacían más pesada y eso me gustaba. Chupé mis dedos, que aun se bañaban en sangre. ¡Aun no estaba satisfecha! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Noté la presencia de alguien detrás de mi y me giré con rapidez para saber de quién se trataba. Si iba a quitarme el poder de amortiguar mi sed…

Sus ojos me miraban como si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Mi cabeza giró para verme sobre un ciervo muerto. Mi grito de espanto resonó por los alrededores y me contorsioné en el suelo para alejarme de lo que había hecho. ¡Y Carlisle me seguía mirando! ¿Cómo lo hacía sin quitar la sonrisa? ¿Se estaba burlando de mi? ¡Qué había hecho, por el amor de Dios!

No corrieron lágrimas cuando comencé a llorar y eso me dio más motivos para seguir llorando. Carlisle se acercó con una preocupación que no merecía.

- ¡No! Por favor Carlisle, ¡no lo intentes, no te acerques!

- ¿El qué Esme, qué no debo intentar? Déjame solo aliviarte, te lo ruego. ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡No finjas Carlisle, sé que lo has visto! ¡Has tenido que verlo!

- ¿El qué Esme? Permíteme acercarme…-dijo, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Olía la estela que había dejado en el pobre animal muerto, ¡me repugnaba!

- ¡Lo he matado! Y no ha sido un accidente, lo he matado porque he querido- grité.

-Porque lo necesitabas. - mi garganta ardió pidiendo más. ¡Ag! Me la agarré, y por un momento pensé en estrangularme para que el dolor parase de una vez por todas. Las manos de Carlisle se posaron sobre mis muñecas y me las apartaron de mi garganta. Las reunió entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos.- No puedo verte así.-Susurró- Lo siento, tenía que acercarme.

Mi torpe estado emocional no aguantó más y me acurruqué en Carlisle mientras seguía llorando pegada a su oreja. ¡Era tan débil!

-Pero mira…mira lo que he hecho…Carlisle, tu…¡deberías odiarme! -sollocé sobre su hombro.

-No te odio, ¡no podría hacer eso nunca!- negué con la cabeza, porque sabía que esas palabras eran solo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Me miré la ropa porque me sentía húmeda por todo el cuerpo. La ropa estaba teñida de manchar rojizas. Me dejé caer a los brazos de Carlisle de nuevo.

-¡Me siento fatal!- Sí, me sentía culpable, una asesina de animales indefensos sin remordimientos, porque los había matado sin pensar en nada más que la sed. Sin duda, era despreciable. ¡Había matado a sangre fría!

Pero también era cierto que, hace un minuto, tenía la intención de buscar más animales y alimentarme. ¿Lo haría ahora, aterrada como estaba?

-¿Me contarás qué ocurre?- su voz transmitía preocupación. ¡Ay, Carlisle, siempre un hombre tan bueno! Incluso cuando una no se lo merecía, su amabilidad era absoluta.

-Sí…sí, te lo contaré. Pero más tarde, por favor…

-Cuando tu lo desees.-susurró mientras sus manos liberaban mi pelo y lo acariciaba.- Cuando tu lo desees.

_[...]_

La brisa arremolinaba mi pelo, lo estiraba, y lo volvía a pegar a mi cara. Desde donde estábamos, veíamos toda la amplitud del bosque a un lado y las pobres luces del centro de la ciudad al otro. Pero mi vista favorita era el reluciente cabello de Carlisle debajo de la luna. Y sus ojos tranquilos mirando al horizonte. Y su sonrisa despreocupada. Carlisle me había cogido en brazos después de haber estado mucho tiempo en el suelo llorando y nos había traído a la rama del árbol más alto. Él se apoyaba en el tronco y me mantenía sujetada en sus brazos fuertes. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que salimos de casa, pero la luna se situaba justo encima de nosotros, así que supuse que, más o menos, debería rondar la media noche. Así que me quedaban alrededor de cinco horas para quedarme aquí con Carlisle.

Sonreí.

¡Ay, como podía pensar yo así!

Carlisle solo intentaba ser amable conmigo y se comportaba así porque era él el que me había convertido en lo que soy ahora, así que a lo mejor se sentía culpable e intentaba arreglar su error. ¡Pero no tenía que hacerlo! No debía tratarme así por compasión. Y yo debería rechazarlo, pero era demasiado débil como para no rendirme a la protección de su cuerpo.

Además, no me extrañaría encontrarme un día de estos a una mujer hermosísima entrando por la puerta de la casa y dándole un beso en los labios a Carlisle como saludo. Él debía tener una pareja. Sí, debía tenerla.

Sentí envidia en ese momento, por esa esposa imaginaria que tendría que tener. ¡Pero era una tontería sentir eso! O más bien una pérdida de tiempo.

La mano de Carlisle pasó por mi brazo. Ahora la sentía mucho más cerca de mi cuerpo, puesto que me había quitado la chaqueta y solo llevaba una camisa que me venía exageradamente grande.

-¿Esme?

-¿Sí…?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- suspiré

-Muy bien Carlisle.

-Me alegro.

Creía que me iba a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado antes, pero se quedó callado, con su mirada en el horizonte y su expresión tranquila.

Así que no me iba a presionar. Sentí otra ola de envidia a esa mujer que le besaba en mi mente, esa que tendría que ser su mujer, y pasar el resto de la vida con él.

Su brazo recorrió el mío por última vez y lo dejó sobre mi mano.

Pasamos así otro buen rato, tan solo pensando que a cada movimiento de las hojas, el tiempo con Carlisle se agotaba.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó, Carlisle? - dije sin mirarle.

-Sí, pero solo cuando tu quieras. Esperaré hasta que te sientas cómoda Esme.

-Me siento cómoda.- dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó antes Esme? Estaba terriblemente preocupado por ti.- la mano que recubría la mía se levantó y envolvió mi mejilla izquierda, levantándola de su lugar para que nuestros ojos conectaran.

-Tengo miedo de lo que puedo hacer…cuando, ay, Carlisle, no sé cómo poder explicarlo.

-Tan solo dime cómo te sentiste.- dijo, mirando mis ojos fijamente, como si no hubieran otras cosas en el lugar excepto yo.

-Olí el aroma del animal en seguida y a partir de ese momento dejé de tener el control de mi cuerpo. Todo era la sangre del animal. Y no quedaba satisfecha y quería más, ¡y aun sigo queriendo más! Creo que nunca podría parar este ansia que tengo. Y eso me asusta Carlisle, ¡me tengo miedo a mi misma! ¿Y esto es lo que tendré que hacer por el resto de mi vida? Oh, no lo aguantaré. Prefiero no beber nunca más a sentir este miedo. Me corroe, me aprisiona en mi cuerpo. Y…- ¡y tan solo me siento segura cuando me proteges tu Carlisle!, pensé, pero, por supuesto, no tenía la idea de decírselo.- te debo parecer estúpida.- dije al fin, pensando que debería pensar eso.

-No, por favor. Nunca pensaría eso. Es normal que dejes tu cuerpo a merced de tus instintos, todos lo hacemos.

-¿Incluso tu?- pregunté sin creérmelo. El sonrió mientras me contestaba

-Sí, incluso yo.

-¿Y cómo lo soportas?¿No te asusta?

-Lo he aceptado, es una sensación que forma parte de mi.

Los ojos de Carlisle se cerraron durante unos segundo y luego me miraron de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me preocupa algo de lo que has dicho.

-¿El qué Carlisle?

-No beberás nunca más, pues no lo soportas. Has dicho eso. ¿Pretendes llevarlo a cabo?

No contesté, y me quedé por unos momentos callada. ¿Pensaba hacerlo? Sabía que eso no me mataría y lo que pretendía decir al mencionar aquello era que tendría que pedirle a Edward que me ayudara a matarme, porque no quería volver a perder el control de mí.

-Creo que sí, eso es lo que haré. - ¿Acababa de firmar mi muerte? ¿Al final me destruiría? Sus ojos me miraban con preocupación, como si estuviera siguiendo los caminos de mi pensamiento.

-Si dejas de beber te debilitarás. No morirás, pero la sensación es bastante parecida.

-Pero no voy a perderme otra vez, no.

-Al final lo aceptarás igual que yo Esme.

-No Carlisle. No quiero hablar de esto. -aparté mi cara de su mano y la volví a todo lo que había alrededor. El viento volvió a remover mi cabello despejando mi cara y mi cuello.

Sus labios pasaron por mi hombro y luego por mi cuello. No se movían, solo rozaban mi piel.

-Dime que no hablas en serio.

-¿Qué…qué haces Carlisle?- dije, quedándome justo donde estaba, sin moverme ni un milímetro.

-Hueles de maravilla.

-Te lo ruego, no hagas esto…-me estaba volviendo loca, la piel se me rizaba. Su nariz pasó también por mi cuello y, ¡ay, qué era eso! noté como mis pechos se endurecían. ¡Pero qué estaba haciendo! Me abracé el pecho, como si tuviera frío, porque sentía que, en cualquier momento, Carlisle podría darse cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

-No podías estar hablando en serio.

-Carlisle…eres muy amable pero…

-En realidad no lo soy.- mi frente se arrugó, ¿que no lo era? Era la mejor persona que había conocido.

Cuando sus labios hicieron presión para darme un beso sentí algo entre mis piernas y las apreté, rezando para que esto se terminara. ¡Qué pensaría Carlisle si supiera la reacción de mi cuerpo! Tenía que parar esto ya…sus labios volvieron a hacer presión…¡oh, basta! Quería cerrar los ojos y girar mi cabeza, para que sus labios y los míos se tocaran, y abrir las piernas en torno a él y no moverme de esa postura nunca más. Pero eso no estaba nada bien, no podía pensar de esa forma. Estaba mal, mal…

-Para Carlisle, para, te lo ruego. - Sus labios me hicieron caso de inmediato y se separaron de mi.- Quiero irme a casa.- ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? Ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado toda la noche en silencio, hubiera podido disfrutar de su presencia durante más tiempo, de sus brazos rodeándome, de su tierna sonrisa y sus ojos tranquilizadores. Pero teníamos que irnos, porque desde que el fuego de la lujuria me lamía, su cuerpo me producía otras reacciones y nuestra proximidad solo hacía empeorar la situación.

No le miré cuando me contestó, ni en todo el trayecto de vuelta. Sabía lo que pensaría si lo hiciese: sus labios tocándome, mis deseos de que no parara, y de que yo me incorporara a los movimientos del placer. Sus labios tenían que ser los más suaves del mundo. Pero todo eso, todo, no estaba bien.

* * *

Lo siento por tardar tanto, pero los exámenes me trae de cabeza y no he tenido mucho tiempo (por no decir nada) para algo que no sea: estudiar y estudiar xD Y espero que me disculpen, esto durará hasta (crucemos los dedos) la semana que viene, a partir de allí, seguiré teniendo exámenes (hombre! eso nunca faltará) pero no será lo mismo.

Bien, bien, después de esta explicación...

_**Gissy Carlie Cullen**, **Barbie Hale Black**, **Koori Hana** y **Shirley Vultiri**_, gracias como siempre, por estar al pie del cañon y dejarme sus opiniones, por apoyar a la historia y a mi. ¡Aplaudo siempre que leo los comentarios! (En plan Alice...xD) Son GENIALES chicaaaaaas!

Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos, y _porfis_ tengan una semana más de paciencia conmigo :D

Un besito ^^

Alba.


End file.
